


so stay there 'cause i'll be coming over [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: who run the world (girls) [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, Everybody Had Dated Time Drake, F/F, Failboats In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship, Multi, Oblivious, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stephanie Brown: struggling college student, Batgirl, and a not-so-terrible flirt who can't stop staring at that pretty girl in her freshman year elective course.





	so stay there 'cause i'll be coming over [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [so stay there 'cause i'll be coming over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985533) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/so%20stay%20there%20'cause%20i'll%20be%20coming%20over.mp3) | 29:39 | 20.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/who%20run%20the%20world%20\(girls\).m4b) | 57:31 | 55.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Catwoman_ by Shirley Walker

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to defcontwo for blanket permission!!


End file.
